


Behind The Beautiful Forevers

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, You don't have to live in a rocking chair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Beautiful Forevers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



They’ve hunted werewolves, ghosts, and demons. They have been thrown through glass windows, and tossed around like rag-dolls. Injures where part of the gig, everyday hazards, but Sam never thought it would be a car accident that would nearly take his brother away from him. 

Dean lingers in a coma for a week, only getting worse with each passing day. Sam is at his wits end. He has yelled at Dad, cursed the old man because John hasn’t found a hoodoo priest and laid some mojo on Dean, hasn’t called a soul for help. John only stood by and watched his oldest boy slip away with every ragged breath Dean takes. 

Sam lingers nearby; he would go to Dean's hospital room and sit with him. In the rocking chair, he savors the moments he has with Dean, unsure if they may be the last moments he has with his big brother. 

Some days he would not say a word, would just hold his big brother's hand and hope Dean could feel his love and friendship and would come back to him. Other days, Sam would sing to Dean. Classic rock, a mix of his big brother’s favorite hits, and even though he doesn’t know all the words to the song, he is not a rock God like Dean, he hums and doesn’t give up hope. Dean was his whole world, and Sam would never give up. 

‘Please, please wake up.’

“Wake up…wake up, Dean. C’mon, wake up. You’re havin’ a bad dream.”

Dean jerks awake, shaking and crying. He’s sweating and his breathing is choppy and shallow as wet tears roll down his cheeks. A soothing hand brushes through his hair as he blinks frantically, trying to clear away the last of the nightmare that ravishes his mind. Sam presses a kiss to the top of Dean's head and tightens his hold around him, giving him a loving embrace. 

‘Please, please wake up.’ 

Confused, Dean looks at Sam. He hears the words again, but Sam's mouth didn't move. 

‘Please, please wake up. Please, please wake up.’ 

“Sam, I am awake.” Dean reassures.

‘Please, please wake up. Please, please wake up.’ The phrase replays like a cycle and Dean is terrified because he can hear the words loud and clear, but Sam’s mouth isn’t moving. The younger brother is looking at him with tears in his eyes, crying softly. ‘Please, please wake up.’

“I am awake!” Dean screams. “I am awake! I’m awake!!”

But he’s not, though his mind tricks him into believing so. He is dying, his life-force draining away with each of his brother’s prayers. Outside Dean’s mind, in the real world, Sam sits beside his bedside, rocking back and forth, asking his brother to wake up. Dean takes a breath, trying to return to his body, but the darkness comes for him and takes him away while Sam pleads “Please, Dean…please wake up.”

One night while visiting Dean, Sam squeezed his hand, and whispered into his ear, “I love you.” Dean doesn’t wake up, but his heart monitor skips a beat. A soft smile comes to Sam's and then and there, as he sits in the rocking chair, he makes himself a promise. No matter how long it takes, every day Sam will whisper “I love you” to Dean, in hopes that his brother could hear him and that he might come back to him. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/690343.html?thread=90754727#t90754727)


End file.
